In many countries, playing of computer and video games and other sedentary activities such as watching movies and television have become the preferred pastimes of school-aged children. The problem is especially prevalent in middle school-aged children who are entering their teen years or are in their early teen years. Playgrounds and play equipment designed for younger children that provide entertainment as well as an opportunity for physical activity are no longer of interest to middle school-aged children. There are few equivalents or substitutes for older children that allow for a similar level of physical activity while also providing some entertainment. As a result, the children increasingly engage in other less physically demanding or even passive activities during their free time.
Another reason that middle school-aged children may be less active than they were during their elementary school years is that they have less free time. Homework and extra-curricular demands in school increase with each grade so that the children typically devote more time to studying and other school activities and less time to playing or other physical activities. Competing demands for a student's time can make it difficult for the student to find time to exercise or engage in a physically demanding activity. Furthermore, it is unlikely that they will try to find or make time to exercise. Even if they understand that exercise is important, they are unlikely to perform physical activities for the sole purpose of maintaining or improving their health. They still have a need to be entertained or engaged when performing any activity, whether physical or mental. Therefore, there is a need for a physical activity program for middle school-aged children that encourages exercise and provides entertainment.